Growing Feelings
by Justdabestever3457
Summary: Sakura has finally made it to ANBU. But what happens when she and her captain have growing, unexpected feelings for each other during a mission? What happens when jealousy is involved? Kakasaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm really new here, and I don't know much Japanese. The names are kind of gibberish. I don't know much about Naruto, so, some (or most) of it will be made up. Well, enough said. Here is my first fanfic! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

____________________

Sakura was excited.

She was finally an ANBU!

After all her doubting friends, and that tough audition, she was an ANBU.

IT was an honor.

She has just received the ANBU tattoo on her left shoulder, and had a red and black cougar mask.

She must admit she looked pretty damn good in the form-fitting black ANBU gear, with her shoulder-length hair in a high ponytail.

She was so giddy; she was smiling like an idiot, and shaking. She kept tripping over things, and acting so clumsy. If it wasn't for her uniform, you would've never thought her as a ninja.

Her escort looked over his shoulder.

"You ok?"

She blushed. How embarrassing.

"Uh, yeah."

He gave her an incredulous look, before shrugging lightly and continued walking in the dim light building. They were in the secret ANBU area.

Another thing good about being an ANBU is all the HOT guys. She was a sucker for men in uniform. And all these men are amazing, have well-muscled chests and so _hot …_

She was practically drooling over her escort, Takoto, a cute guy with short brown hair at the back and long bangs. His hazel eyes were looking as if he knew anything. And you now his body ... Oh my god.

It was also great that some ANBUs were giving her an appreciative look after checking her out.

_YES!!! Beat that, Ino!_ Her conscience screamed.

She was so caught up, she almost bumped into her escort when he abruptly stopped.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, his hand on a doorknob of door 107.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Ok … well then," he turned the knob.

There was a grey table in the middle, a light hanging over head, weapons organized in the room, and numerous scrolls

But Sakura noticed the 3 people sitting around the table first.

There was a guy around her age, with jet black hair, similar styled to her escort, and those forever blue eyes … He was probably the hottest one there. He looked her up and down, and gave a flirtatious smile. He was sitting at one side of the table.

There was a girl, with blue hair, long and flowing behind her back. She was pretty, with purple eyes, and she looked older than Sakura. She gave her a warm smile. She was sitting at one end of the table.

Though Sakura didn't notice them first.

The first one she saw was a silver-haired, masked, tall man with his face buried in the latest issue of Icha Icha.

Shit.

That was her old sensei, Kakashi.

His tattoo on his right shoulder was circled in blue.

He was the _captain._

Double Shit.

He probably still thinks she's that naïve 12 year old, and got in by luck.

And he didn't notice her.

Her jaw dropped, left eye twitching.

How rude.

"Meet you're new ANBU team, Number 4 Dragon Squad, Panther. You're captain is Hatake Kakashi."

The escort said bluntly, before shutting the door.

Sakura slowly walked into the grey room, and plopped on the chair on the other side of the table, across from the hot guy .

Kakashi immediately snapped his book shut.

His face was all business.

Sakura expected him to stare at her and say, "How did you make it?"

Instead, he just glanced at her, before clearing his throat.

"Dog and Cat. This is your new ANBU member, Sakura Haruno, or Panther."

He turned to Sakura.

"Panther, this is Dajaku Hutisumo, Dog," he pointed to the hot guy, who gave a little wave, "And Yuki Gadaku, Cat." She gave her a warm smile again.

"Here are the rules. You are now an ANBU, and so you will be expected a lot more. You'll have more missions, and harder ones. You are to complete tasks and missions professionally, and accept all missions, even seductive ones." He paused.

Sakura seducing someone?

Shaking his head, he began again. "You're main goal is to get the target of the mission, and kill anyone related without a sound. Stealth and Silence is what we aim for."

Sakura nodded stupidly.

"There will be no shed of tears, growing feelings for anyone or sign of weakness during missions. If you must, conceal them."

Sakura nodded again. So much for that crush with Dajaku.

"Oh yes, and if disobey any important rules, do anything inappropriate even if it's not a rule, or disrespect or disobey Konoha , I won't hesitate to kill you."

Sakura's eyes widened. He wouldn't kill her, would he?

"Do you understand, Panther?"

Jumping, she nodded. "H-hai, sensei."

Silence.

"Sensei?" He asked, eyes narrowed. But she could sense some amusement in his voice.

Sakura blushed. "Uh … I mean-"

"You mean _taichou_, since I am your captain. Do not use my real name, unless when training, and on missions, call me Dragon. As you may already know, I am Hatake Kakashi"

Sakura nodded.

"Sorry, taichou." She mumbled, embarrassed.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Ok, we have a mission, but it's for tonight at 6:30. We will use our time before training. Meet me in Training ground 3," He poofed, along with Dog and Cat, and Sakura.

Training Grounds.

"Let's settle things. You will tell me you're type, strength and weakness, and past experiences or expertise." Kakashi pointed to himself. "I'm mainly a lightning type. After that, I'm an Earth, Water, Wind and then Fire. I have Sharingan, so I am know as the Copy ninja, I've copied over 1000 jutsus. I invented chidori, as my strength, my gengetsu sharingan skills, and sword fighting too. My weakness, I don't have any. " He smirked.

"I'm a Fire type." Dog began. "After that, I'm Earth, Lightning, Fire, Wind, then Water. My specialties are taijutsu, and small ninjutsu with small impact. I invented 1000 years of pain." He chuckled before continuing. "I've been a bit trained in medical ninjutsu and was an examiner of the jounin exams, the hokage's assistant, and now I'm ANBU for 3 years." He looked at Sakura. "Sakura, is it? In the audition, you gave me a pretty hard kick in the stomach. I honestly didn't see that."

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Sor-"

"No, don't apologize." Kakashi stepped in. "Don't apologize. There's no point."

Sakura nodded meekly.

Kakashi was aware of how Sakura was gazing up at Takoto, and was pretty sure she was harbouring a crush. He didn't really like that idea.

"I'm a water type, then wind, fire and lightning, then earth." Cat started. "I specialize in weaponry and gengetsu. I've invented water dance, and was an examiner like dog, and then became an ANBU for 2 years." She smiled at Sakura. "You were quite impressive."

Sakura smiled back. "I'm an Earth type, then lightning, fire, wind and then water. My specialties are … medical ninjutsu, gengetsu and … strength? I haven't invented anything, but I've been the only one who could copy the hokage's fist punch. I have great aim and chakra control. I've recently just passed the joining exams, was the Lady Tsunades' first apprentice. I've also been offered to be the head medic, which I have been for some months, before I stepped down to be an ANBU." She finished.

Kakashi smiled. Sakura accomplished all that?

"Well then, Sakura, you'll train with Takoto and I, since our types are similar. You'll also train with Yuki and I for gengetsu, ninjutsu with me, taijutsu with Takoto, and weaponry with Yuki. You and Takoto could do some medical ninjutsu. So, let's begin with a diagnostic test!"

Sakura lay flat on the ground, Kakashi on her back.

"That was quite impressive, Sakura. Never thought you had it in you."

Sakura frowned.

"That was a good fight, I'm sweaty, bloody and my sharingan hurts. I think you need to think things more, ok?"

Sakura nodded in the mud.

"Can you get off me, you elephant?"

Kakashi chuckled, before reaching out his hand for her to take.

Sakura got up, and dusted off her pants.

"You're all dismissed, come back at 6:00 at the gate, so I can explain to you."

Cat, Dog and Panther walked away, when Kakashi spoke again.

"Except you, Sakura."

Shit.

Sakura turned around. She walked over, nervously.

"Is there a problem, taichou?"

"Sakura, I wanted to say how I impressed I am. You've grown a lot, enough to make it to the ANBU. Be alert in the mission, it'll be harder, after all, we're ANBU, used to take orders straight under the hokage. "

Sakura nodded. "Hey taichou?"

"You can call me by my name."

"Ok …. Hey Kakashi-taichou?"

"Hmm?"

"You became an ANBU again?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because Team 7 was my first team of genins, you 3 have a deep place in my heart, and I also don't want to have another group of troublemaking-"

"You mean Naruto?"

"No, all 3 of you."

"What? I wasn't troublemaking."

"Well, back then, I didn't think you'd make it far because of your _obsession_ to Sasuke."

"I don't anymore!"

"And that's why you've grown. I found out that you made it to ANBU, and I wanted to be your captain because-"

"Because ya love me, sensei." Sakura giggled, punching his shoulder lightly.

"No, because I didn't want other captains to be too harsh on you."

Sakura frowned.

"You think I can't handle it?"

"Sakura, stop jumping to conclusion, it was hard for me when I started, so I don't want you to go through the same thing."

" … Thank you."

"No problem?"

"You know, you're my favourite sensei."

"And you're my favourite student."

Sakura snorted.

"Excuse me?"

"Favourite? No, never. First it was Sasuke and then Naruto. You never-"

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, you don't know this, but you were my favourite. Sure you had a crush on Sasuke, still, you were the 'relief' out of the two."

Sakura smiled.

"You wouldn't really kill me, right?"

"Of course I would."

"What?!"

"Hey, you were my student, but that doesn't mean you have an advantage."

A smile appeared on Kakashi as he heard Sakura mumble something along the lines of 'I'd like to see you try."

"Well then, Sakura, see you at 6:00, and don't be late." He gave a small wink with his only visible eye."

Then he transported away in a swirl of leaves.

As she arrived at her house, she relieved the morning. Kakashi looked really handsome, and had such a nice body (a _very_ nice body). You know, the muscular, but not too muscular, and thin waisted … it was a great build for an 'old' man like himself.

Shaking her head, she got to pack her weapons.

Kakashi sighed, and took off his mask to breathe.

Sakura looked amazing.

Bluntly put.

Why was he thinking those thoughts? Maybe he really was a pervert at heart.

He was a sucker for women in uniform, and Sakura's sweet smile and nicely filled body was exactly what he had in mind.

Kakashi growled. _I must be reading too much Icha Icha_.

Pulling his mask up, he transported to the gate.

To say Sakura was impressed is an understatement.

Kakashi was there at the gate first, leaning against it.

Sakura immediately picked up her pace, waving half-heartedly at the watch-guard who apparently were yelling for her attention.

"Wow, you're early."

Kakashi looked up from his book. "And …?"

"'And …?' You're early for once!"

"I'm a very discipline guy. I know what's important and what's not. I'm the captain of an ANBU team, a higher standard."

Sakura nodded, understanding.

And so, for a couple of minutes, they awkwardly stood there.

Soon Dog, Takoto arrived, followed by Cat, Yuki.

"Dog, Cat!" Sakura waved enthusiastically.

They arrived, and Kakashi went over the details.

"Here's the mission. I'm make it short and simple. Don't forget anything I say." He opened a scroll, and handed them each one.

"Someone has made several attempts to kill the heir of the Land Grass. He is afraid one day they will actually kill him, and his bodyguards won't be strong enough. We have to find the person, why he wants to kill him, and then kill him ourselves."

"Hai!" They all said.

"We will need to stand in formation. I'll be in front, to guide and give commands, next it's Panther. After its Dog, then Cat. We will be silent, and seal our chakras."

"Hai!" they all said again, before jumping into the trees.

Sakura must admit, she had a good view from where she was.

_Badtrainofthought._

They were going really fast, the steps on the branches silent. It looked like 4 blurs flying by.

Sakura frowned when she still felt Dog's eyes on her ass.

She was cut off when Kakashi abruptly threw a shruiken to his right. They all jumped to where it had hit.

It was an explosive tag.

Dog, Dragon, and Cat were about to jump when Sakura immediately performed hand signs and directed her blue on the tag, defusing it.

They all stopped in surprise.

She used her hands to search the tag, before standing up, the blue light gone.

"The enemy wasn't too far from here. This explosive tag was supposed to explode, then a tracker would land on you. Very Impressive. The enemy seems very skilled."

She turned to see them all staring at her.

"Where-when did you learn that?! That was amazing!" Dog exclaimed.

Sakura blushed.

"Well, in medical training, I also trained in this type of art "

Kakashi nodded. "Impressive, indeed."

Sakura couldn't contain that idiotic smile appearing on her face.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well then, let's go."

Sakura was panting.

When will they stop?!

Finally they saw a palace come to view.

When they arrived, they were amazed by the carvings and detail, it was beautiful, and it must of cost a _lot_.

Kakashi apparently saw better. He looked at it lazily, and then walked past the beautiful garden and knocked on the door.

A servant appeared.

He seemed frightened, because they were wearing their masks.

Kakashi greeted.

"We're ANBU ninjas from Konoha. Your heir hired us."

The servant immediately turned around, and called for another servant.

He came, and seemed to be expecting them.

"Well then, follow me. His majesty is in his room."

They followed.

The servant stopped at a door, in a nicely, chandelier lit, lush red luxury hall.

He knocked.

"Your majesty." He called. "The ANBUS from Konoha have arrived."

The door opened, and there was a pretty handsome guy, who looked a little older than Sakura.

He had purple hair, off to the side, and deep brown eyes.

"Yes," he smiled. And led them in. "Come in."

….

Once they were seated in 4 four chairs, they took off their mask.

"I'm Yoshinao Matarashi, heir of the Land of Grass."

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, the captain of squad 4, Dragon Team." He gestured to Dajaku."

"This is Dagaku Hutisumo. Taijutsu expert."

"Hey." He replied.

"Here is Yuki Gadaku. A weapons expert."

She gave a smile.

"And this is Sakrua Haruno, medical ninja and gengetsu expert."

Sakrua nodded.

Yoshinao's eyes lingered on her face. It snapped back at Kakashi's when he cleared his throat.

"Any details we need to know about?" he asked a little forced.

"Uh … n-no." Yoahsinao was intimidated by Kakashi. "I mean yes- well uh …"

"Yes?" Kakashi pushed.

"The enemy tried to kill me at night once, and one time he attempted to in the pure daylight."

"What does he look like?"

"All I could see was a blur of black. One of my ninjas lost his life to save me,"

Kakashi nodded.

"We have rooms for you, but only two. Some guests are staying over."

Sakura eyes widened.

"Yori, show these ninjas their rooms."

A maid came in and bowed lightly. "Follow me."

There were 2 rooms, right beside each other. They each had 2 beds, but that wasn't the problem.

Kakashi cleared his throat after the maid left.

"Cat and Panther, you two share one room-"

He paused to rethink his decision.

_Sharing a room with a guy …_ _But what else is there? I definitely don't want Dajaku with Sakura. But Sakura and I …?_

"Yes, Taichou?" Sakura asked.

"Uh yeah. And Dakaku and I will … well goodnight Panther. And Cat. Oh yeah, search your rooms for anything suspicious."

Sakura and Yuki nodded and headed inside.

Inside their room (room 47) Sakura and Yuki began talking as they searched their room.

"You seem to be coping well with ANBU, Panther."

Sakura smiled.

"When I came here, I almost messed up the whole mission and had to get someone to train me."

Sakura chuckled. "I'm probably going to mess up this mission."

Yuki looked under the mattress. "So, is your hair really pink?"

Sakura nodded. "I get that a lot. Yes, my hair is really pink. Is your hair really blue?"

Yuki nodded. "Yep."

They continued their searching in silence.

Suddenly Yuki asked, "How old are you?"

"Uh, 21?"

"Oh, I'm 30."

Sakura nodded.

"I haven't really had a female in my group for some time, and it's good that you're hear."

"Same."

Silence.

"Don't you think Kakashi's hot?" Yuki blurted out bluntly.

"Uhh …"

"You don't?! Oh my god, that's a first."

"No, I mean, Yes! What, no-" she paused to take a breath. "He used to be my genin sensei. Of course I don't really think he's hot."

"Your genin sensei, huh? You know that most kunoichi have crushes on their senseis."

" … really?"

"Yeah! You look up to him, admire him … soon you find out, wow, his face is really handsome. And that's some well-built muscular body he has."

"They do?"

"Don't act so clueless. And you realize, your sensei or captain cares about you, wants to help you out and that's sweet."

"Ok …"

"What? You think it's insane, right?"

"Well, sure they have all of those things, but aren't they … a little too old?"

Yuki snorted. "If you're in love, age doesn't matter."

Sakura thought about it. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah … and I think I'm having a crush on … Dragon." She smiled sheepishly, biting her finger.

Sakura stared at her.

"You're kidding, right?"

Yuki blinked at her. "No, I'm not."

Silence.

Suddenly, Sakura burst out laughing, holding her stomach and falling onto a bed.

Yuki stared at her in disbelief until Sakura finally stopped and wiped her eyes.

"Oh man … that was a good joke, Yuki-"

"I'm not joking, Sakura." She sounded serious.

" … You're not?"

"No. I'm not. Kakashi is really handsome, smart, kind, strong, muscular, and is a great leader …"

Sakura stared at her in disbelief. "But Kakashi is _old_, like 50 or something!"

"He's 36."

"Really?"

"Silver was his natural hair colour."

"Oh."

"So," Yuki began, "Who do you like?" she winked.

Sakura blushed, "No one."

"Liar."

"Ok, Ok, I kind of think that Dajaku is kind of cute …"

Yuki chuckled. "Typical. Every girl in Konoha thinks he's cute."

"And he is!"

"But, when you get to know him, he's just a pervert who likes a good fuck every now and then. He's not interested in a relationship."

"I see."

They finished searching, and realized their room was a mess.

Sakura and Yuki knocked on Kakashi and Dajaku's door after they finished cleaning.

After they were let inside, Kakashi went over the details.

"We can go inside our rooms, but not for a long time. Just to sharpen your weapons or something. The rest of the time, we'll take watch on all sides outside. Anything suspicious going on, look farther into it, and when needed, contact us with these."

He handed each of them ear devices.

"Even be careful with the guards, they may have something to do with it. Keep your gear on at all times, and make sure no one knows you are watching. Even Yoshinao-sama. Conceal your chakras. We'll even be on the lookout at night, and you may leave your post to talk to another comrade, or to follow the enemy. We will have shifts to watch inside, too. Here's the foundation …

I'll be in the front, Sakura on the right, Dajaku at the back and Yuki on the left. This is all about Teamwork. If you find the enemy, call in for backup."

"Hai taichou!" they all said.

"Ok, separate!"

Sakura gave a quiet sigh as she sat on a tree branch deep within the tree watching the guests walk around in the garden. She heard their conversation:

"Beautiful garden, Yoshinao-san," an elderly woman dressed in expensive robes said, walking slowly around it.

"Thank you, Riu-san."

Sakura frowned. She was the daimyo of the Grass Country.

"You need to strengthen up your ninjas, especially the 7 tailed beast.

Sakura's eyes widened. That's the 7 tailed beast!

She used her chakra finding skills to see Kakashi in a tree, watching the same people.

Suddenly, a scream pierced Sakura's ears. She looked frantically for the source, and saw a woman with short purple hair and golden eyes, dressed in expensive robes, falling onto her knees to cough out blood.

Yoshinao and all the guests rushed over, along with Kakashi, Sakura, Yuki and Dajaku as they jumped from their branch on cue, to see what was wrong.

This is going to get interesting.

**Ok, now … REVIEW!! ******


	2. A Game of Jealousy

**A/N: Ok, this is my second chapter. Thank you to 'quarterdark' and 'Oblivious_Goddess' for reviewing! I'll try to make it end off on a cliff-hanger next time. I feel so giddy that someone actually read it. Possibly more of you reviewed, so thanks to whoever did, and for those who favorited it! It was my first time posting, and reading what I wrote, it was really stupid. Thank you for not flaming me but instead giving me encouraging, compliments! Ok, I'm ranting on here, so … on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Screams and shouts of 'help!' and 'someone call a doctor!' filled the garden.

Sakura went into full 'medic-mode' and pushed aside the frightened guests. They seem to realise they were ninjas, since they respectively made way for Sakura. Cat, Dog and Dragon watched from the sidelines.

Sakura got down on her knees, and made a number of hand signs. Soon a green glow emerged from both hands, searching the woman's body for a problem.

She couldn't believe she didn't see it at first.

A small, transparent arrow, with a poisoned tip, was deep within the woman's neck.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed, just as the woman began thwacking violently on the floor.

"Someone hold her down!" Sakura ordered.

In a second, Kakashi, Yuki and Dajaku were pushing her down.

Sakura remembered back when she was 15, and extracted poison form Kankuro's body. There, she had all the medical herbs and ingredients, but it looked like they were no where in sight.

She'll just have to make do.

Using her chakra fingers, she numbed the woman's neck, before slowly pulling out the arrow.

After some lightning fast hand seals, a blue glow came from her fingers. She pressed her chakra into the woman's body. Her skilled chakra went through the woman's system, getting them out of her central vein.

Slowly, the poison floated out of the woman's body, in Sakura's green glow. After dumping it in a bucket, she continued this for a few more times.

Sakura sat back, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"She's ok,"

As if one cue, loud sighs of relief came from the guests.

"I've extracted most of the poison from her body. I'll examine it, because it can tell you a lot about the enemy. For now, she needs a lot of rest, I'll come check her up later on."

They all nodded.

Sakura glanced back at her team.

They were all smiling at her proudly.

She didn't really care if Yuki or Dajaku were impressed, it was Kakashi.

Another idiotic smile appeared on her face.

….

Sakura flopped back onto her seat.

She had just finished examining the poison.

"How is it, Panther?" Kakashi asked. He was the only other one in the room, Cat and Dog were on watch.

"This poison could paralyze you in a matter of minutes. Then you'll live a slow painful death that can't be stopped. You have to be very skilled to make this kind of poison."

Kakashi nodded. "By the looks of it, this shinobi could be jounin or higher."

"And another thing, how could we not sense him? How could we not see the arrow hit her neck? His level of chakra concealment and stealth is exceptional."

Kakashi smiled. And it wasn't one of those, 'I-don't-really-care' smiles, or those sheepish eye creases. This one was heartfelt, a soft smile Sakura never saw.

"Why are you smiling?" Sakura asked suspicious.

"You've grown greatly, Sakura."

Sakura flashed him back a great big smile.

"You're impressed, right?" she asked, like a little kid who finally went on a teeter-totter and was telling her parents.

"Very." Kakashi answered sincerely. "It kind of … makes me sad."

"Sad?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I never really gave you any attention, I didn't really think you had potential."

Sakura frowned.

"But you took your own lead, and went to the hokage for help. You trained with your own will, wanted to join ANBU with your own request. I'm very proud of you."

Sakura gave her an equally soft smile.

"Thank you, sensei,' she whispered.

Kakashi knew that he and Sakura had a special bond.

….

"How are you feeling Ms. …?" Sakura asked politely, to the woman in bed. Yoshinao and the other guests were crowed around.

"Fine. By the way, you can call me Mitsumi-san. I am the daimyo's assistant."

Sakura nodded. "Due to ANBU restrictions, you can call me Panther."

Mitsumi nodded. "Thank you for saving my life, Panther."

"No need to thank. Anyways, I'll just check your cut."

Sakura moved her green hands to Mitsumi's neck. After searching, she found that Mitsumi was healthy.

"Well then, you're cut is fine. I'll just heal it so that it doesn't get an infection,"

"Remember, you're healthy enough to move, and do your daily business. Be careful, though." She told her after she was done.

"Thank you, Panther," Mitsumi smiled.

Just before Sakura and Kakashi were about to walk through the door, Yoshinao told her to wait.

Sakura and Kakashi stopped, and slowly turned around.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as Yoshinao rushed over.

"That was incredible!" he exclaimed, his brown eyes wide.

"Uh-"

"And you did this thing with your hands and then this green glow came out from your hand-"

"I'm sorry, all techniques and information are confidential." Kakashi butted in rudely.

He didn't know why he had to speak so rudely, and why he had to step in between Sakura and Yohsinao, but maybe his mind just took over.

Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Oh … well then, see you-" Yoshinao was cut off again.

"Let's go," Kakashi hissed, gently pushing Sakura out the door.

"Why were you so mean to Yoshinao-sama?" Sakura whispered harshly after the door closed.

"Well, why did he have to butt into our business?" Kakashi whispered back.

"Because he's our friggin' client! He should know what's going on in _his _palace!"

"Why are you defending him?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "He may be our client, but he also could be setting this up!"

"Setting this up? What?"

"It's possible." Kakashi shrugged.

He walked past her, not walking to talk about the matter any longer.

A dumbfounded Sakura stared after him.

….

Sakura took a break from watching the garden. She knew she should keep doing her duty, but how can she concentrate if she hadn't sorted out her thoughts?

She sighed audibly, her back hitting the trunk of the tree, stretching her legs out on the branch.

_Why was Kakashi acting so rudely to Yoshinao?_

Maybe he was having a mood swings?

Or ... could Kakashi be

Jealous?

_Jealous? Jealous of what?_

Maybe he thought that I liked Yoshinao or something!

_But why would Kakashi have feelings for me?_

I'm 14 years his junior!

"_If you're in love, age doesn't matter," Yuki stated. _

Bingo.

Kakashi has been spending more time with her then his other team mates. Sometimes, she feels him looking in her direction.

And that smile …

That was like a whole different Kakashi.

Not the famous assasinator, captain ANBU.

But a caring, loving side he rarely showed anyone.

She really liked that side of Kakashi.

Usually, he'd barely give her a compliment, but these days, he's been firing them at her.

Maybe he just cares about her, like a father. But what if he's not?

A slow smile appeared on Sakura's face.

Her eyes shifted to the muscular black uniform clad shinobi couching in the trees.

The sunlight shined on his silver hair, letting it have a golden glow.

He was really handsome, Sakura always felt herself melt whenever he smiled at her.

Whenever he called her name, she always felt this nervous sensation.

Wait, hold it!

Could Sakura also like … Kakashi?

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts. Maybe thinking was a bad idea.

As she continued watching the garden, she made a plan in her head.

It was a stupid plan, probably going to end up hurting Kakashi.

But at least she'll know Kakashi's real feelings.

….

Kakashi tensed as he felt Sakura's eyes shift over to him.

Any second now, it will go away.

But it stayed there.

Kakashi became really self-conscious.

Am I crouching wrong?

Is there a problem?

Should I do something?

Should I move?

_Chill, _his inner voice ordered.

His shoulder's relaxed.

But his brain didn't .

He was literally _sweating_.

He could do 200 push-ups without a sweat. Without chakra.

But now, his old student was staring at him, and he was _sweating. _

No, cross that out. His_ attractive_ former student was-

_Attractive?!_

When did he think that way?

She's _only _21, dammit!

Maybe he is a pedophile. Or maybe he's reading too much _Icha Icha?_

No, he doesn't care if a pretty voluptuous woman is interested in him, yet he cares is Sakura does?!

Well, Sakura looks really pretty, and curvy ... That pink hair, and sparkling emerald eyes.

He always knew Sakura would have a way with the guys, ever since she was little.

And that was true. Every man in Konoha wants to bed her.

Especially in that tight, black suit.

He loved women in uniform, even more if they are really talented.

And she proved to impress him, with her stealth, silence, chakra, combat and medical skills.

She deserves someone better.

But who? Kakashi seems like the only one who doesn't want to harm her.

And whenever she smiles at him, event those idiotic ones, he feels a smile tugging on his face. She is so cute.

Why would she be interested in a guy like him?

But why would she be staring at him for so long?

Dammit, Kakashi is crushing on his student!

Now, he was sweating _bullets_.

He quickly wiped the sweat.

Her eyes shifted.

_Finally …_

Now with his newfound feelings, (when was the last time he liked someone?) Kakashi decided his small plan.

He'll try not to show his feelings for her, it may freak her out, and ruin their slowly growing friendship. He can't have feelings for his comrades, its part of the rule book! He better try and get over Sakura, and _soon._

Before he loses control.

He may even have to try and _avoid_ her.

….

Kakashi called Dajaku and Yuki to tell Sakura that they're going to have a small meeting at his room.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

Why couldn't Kakashi tell her himself?

As if Yuki read her mind, she answered, "I have no idea, he's been acting really strange."

Once they were inside, Kakashi and Dajaku were waiting for them.

Sakura got her plan into action: She's going to pretend to have a crush on Dajaku or Yoshinao.

Kakashi was beside Dajaku, who was beside Yuki, which means Sakura is going to stand in between Kakashi and Yuki.

Sakura hesitated, and Kakashi didn't seem too fond of this either.

Abruptedly, Sakura slid in between Dajaku and Yuki, flashing Dajaku a wink, who smiled back.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

He cleared his throat to stop their flirting.

"Are you two … _done?_" came his awfully controlled voice.

"Uh, yeah," Sakura blushed.

"Anyways, what have you guys witnessed? Anything worth mentioning, or new details on the issue?"

"We already know that the enemy is a skilled poison maker, probably jounin or higher, like what you said," Sakura stated. "He's also clad in black."

Kakashi nodded, his eyes lingering a little longer on her own.

"Yuki? Dajaku? What about you two?"

"I've listened to a conversation between the Yoshinao and another woman. Apparently Yoshinao has something to do with the seven-tailed beast. The enemy could be after that." Yuki said.

"Great, and you Dajaku?"

"Since that woman has been hit, not Yoshinao, I think that the enemy is not just after the him, but his family, or guests, too. Or she could've been a distraction. I think that 2 of us should watch inside the building, in case something happens."

Kakashi nodded. "Great idea .." he trailed off.

_Should Kakashi and Sakura be together? Or Sakura and Dajaku? Maybe it should be Yuki and Sakura … but they're both gengetsu specialists, and we need 2 members with different strenghths to compliment each other-_

"I think that Dajaku and I should-" Sakura was cut off.

"Are you the captain, or am I?" Kakashi growled.

What is up with Dajaku and Sakura today?

Sakura rethought her decision, if she's with Dajaku, that means … Kakashi and Yuki?

_No …_ Sakura's conscience hissed. I don't want him being with her!

So actually, I'm also the one who's jealous.

Shit.

Kakashi thought about Sakura's decision. If she's with Dajaku, then I'm with Yuki …

I could pretend I like Yuki.

So I can find out if Sakura likes me or not!

Problem is, I'll have to stand watching them two …

It's a sacrifice I'll have to make.

"Actually, Sakura, you're right. You and Dajaku should be together and Yuki and I-"

"No!" Sakura butted in.

Kakashi's eyebrows rose.

"I mean … uh, I'm … I'm fine with that."

Kakashi nodded.

"Ok, then, Yuki and I'll be outside, and you two will be inside."

Sakura nodded slowly.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

….

"Sakura, are you ok?" Dajaku asked.

Sakura's head snapped back to Dajaku. She had been watching Kakashi and Yuki through the window for the thousand's time already. There were in the same tree, sitting on the _same trunk._

Was that really necessary?

Does Kakashi actually want Sakura to be jealous?

Does he know that Sakura likes him?

A knot formed in Sakura's stomach. Why did she think of this plan? No one's going to be happy in the end.

Yuki giggled.

Apparently Kakashi said something funny to make her laugh.

Sakura felt like she was the only one who could laugh at Kakashi's jokes.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dajaku," Sakura gave a soft smile.

If this is how Kakahshi wants to play, then she'll play too.

"You look a little nauseas," Dajaku stated.

Sakura _was _nauseous.

"I'm fine." A slow smile spread across her face as she felt Kakashi look through the window at her.

Time to play.

She sauntered up to him, practically curling onto him.

She giggled. "Oh, you're so funny, Dajaku-kun,"

Dajaku stood there dumbfounded. "I am?"

Sakura gave a forced chuckle. "Don't make me laugh, now. Kuku-Kun."

She uncurled off him, and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go," she winked, walking out of window view.

She hoped she didn't over act it.

….

Kakashi's plan was going backwards.

He decided to be on the same branch as Yuki, and smiled when he felt Sakura's eyes.

When he looked back at her, his heart clenched as he watched her practically press herself onto Dajaku, and giggle like a school girl.

He must've made her laugh or something.

And then Sakura took his hand and smiled playfully at Dajaku, before walking out of sight.

_What are they going to do?_ The questions pestered his mind. A frown appeared on his face as she just watched to window.

"Kakashi?" Yuki asked.

_Dammit, I can't make Sakura jealous if I am!_

"I'm fine, Yuki," he sighed, standing up abruptedly. "I think we should just watch alone." He said monotonously, jumping onto a higher branch.

Yuki frowned up at Kakashi, who was staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing inte world.

Something was bothering him.

Maybe Sakura and Kakashi have something going on?

….

Sakura slowed her pace.

She didn't feel any better at showing Kakashi how it' s done.

She really didn't feel like playing this game anymore.

If this goes any farther, she'll probably never be with Kakashi.

"Hey, Dajaku?" she asked over her shoulder as she released his hand.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should take watch and search on our own. We'll spit up, ok?"

Dajaku frowned. "Ok,"

One second she's all flirty and the next, she's not.

"Women these days," he grumbled. "Who can understand them?"

Sakura poofed in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

….

Kakashi sighed form his lookout.

"I'm going to go check inside. In case they need help or something." He lied.

"If they need help, they'd call us."

"Don't argue with me," he hissed. "I'm not in the mood."

Yuki furrowed her eyes at the leaves swirling where Kakashi had once been.

There is definitely something going on with Sakura and Kakashi.

….

Sakura casually walked through the hallway, caught up In her thoughts.

_How can I tell Kakashi that I like him?_

Sakura was maybe too caught up, because she didn't realise Kakashi's chakra signature close-by.

Suddenly, he appeared in front of her, his face serious. He meant all business.

She had almost fallin onto his chest, if she didn't stop herself in time.

"We need to talk," Kakashi bit icily.

….

**A/N: O_o Ohh ... What's going to happen next? Please review! **

**Once again, thank you to all of you that reviewed my first chapter!!**

***(:-{o{{{{ It's Santa Claus! (Tilt your head to the left)**


	3. Fights, Realizations and Confessions

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and thank you to those who have favorited/story alerted/author favorited this fanfic (Check out my profile, if you did any of those, you'll be on it)! Sorry for the wait, I was busy with my other story, 'Awkward Mission'. As I read the first chapter of 'Growing Feelings' I realized how much it sucked. There were so many mistakes, for some time I called Dajaku 'Takoto' **_**and **_**I forgot the separators (….) so it just turned out to be a big mess. I'm rambling, and I know it. **

**So, here it is!**

Sakura bit her lip as Kakashi said those words.

He really seemed upset, perhaps Sakura went a little too far?

Maybe he was disappointed in her.

Sakura frowned; she really hated it when Kakashi acted coldly towards her.

Suddenly, Kakashi turned around. "Follow me," he said monotonously.

Even though Kakashi was upset, he couldn't help but think how incredibly cute Sakura is when she was nervous.

….

Kakashi opened a door that seemed to lead to a meeting room.

He switched on the dim lights, and checked around for anything suspicious.

Then he sighed, brought up I chair and sat on it. He looked down, running his hands through his hair as if to soothe his brain.

Silence.

Sakura felt very uncomfortable in the awkward silence. Especially since they were going to most likely talk about their little jealousy 'game' and how they shouldn't like each other and all ….

"Kakas-" Sakura began.

"Sakura, what are you planning?" Kakashi asked bluntly, looking up.

He seemed really lost here. And troubled.

That caught her off guard.

She wasn't really used to dealing with Kakashi in anything other than techniques and skill.

" … I-I … I don't know," she whispered, looking down at the floor.

It was obvious Sakura was guilty of her actions.

_What kind of idiot am I?_

Kakashi said nothing.

He looked at Sakura, who was still frowning at the floor.

He really shouldn't of been that harsh on her. She seems to realize what she had done.

Besides, it's not only his fault, but his.

He decided to play along with the jealousy game.

His eyes softened, and he gave a shrugging smile.

People can be idiots when they like someone.

"Sakura," he said softly. "Look at me,"

Sakura's eyes widened. Slowly she brought her face up.

"I don't … I don't really know how I can … deal with this." Kakashi said truthfully.

Sakura nodded slowly.

He's probably going to start saying how this is taboo and how he's so much older than her.

How this is so wrong and that she should just forget about him.

Sakura knew he knew about her feelings for him.

And he knew she knew about his feelings for her.

She couldn't stand the tension any longer.

"You know what Kakashi?" Sakura said suddenly. "I think we should just stay as friends. As captain and comrade. This is all so silly. I mean seriously, you and I? I shouldn't be with someone like you. As old as you. Soon we'll be back to normal, and then we can go on with our own business, ok?" it just killed her inside to say these words.

Sakrua turned around and ran through the door, she didn't know where she wanted to go. Just out of Kakashi's 'little-naïve–girl-who-doesn't-understand-what-love-is' look he's probably shooting at her.

Thing was, he wasn't looking at her like that.

In fact, Sakura didn't even look at Kakashi as she told him that.

She missed the pained, sad, hurt look he had on.

Or when he punched the wall so hard after she left, making a hole.

….

Sakura walked out of the bathroom, taking a deep breath.

_I can do this. Just don't think about Kakashi. _ She thought.

She wore a forced smile and walked around the palace, finally being on task.

Meanwhile …

Kakashi sighed.

"_You know what Kakashi? I think we should just stay as friends. As captain and comrade. This is all so silly. I mean seriously, you and I? I shouldn't be with someone like you. As old as you. Soon we'll be back to normal, and then we can go on with our own business, ok?" _

The way she said it.

She acted like it was a silly little crush.

And she may feel that way towards Kakashi.

But that's not what Kakashi felt for her.

He felt something different.

Something deeper.

He loves her.

….

Sakura opened a door to a room that seemed to be Yoshinao's office. It had stacks of scrolls and papers.

,

She slowly and quietly picked at a few … and opened several scrolls to read.

One of them was named 'Confidential' and Sakura mischievously opened it.

Scanning it over, her eyes widened.

_Capturing the tailed-beasts is the main goal of Akatsuki. Make sure to keep an eye on him. There should be enough protection …_

Sakura frowned. Maybe the enemy wants to kill Yoshinao so that there's no control over the seven tailed beast …

She could be in a fight, and she's actually ready and excited to kick some butt.

She had to tell Kakashi, but at the same time, she didn't want to.

….

Kakashi stared at the garden. It's been some hours since he's talked to Sakura and it seems that they're going nowhere.

How can they catch the enemy if they stay in the same position? It would be too late, because the enemy has enough time to attack.

His mind trailed off to Sakura. He needed to talk to her (about the mission) but it seems that their feelings have made it awkward between the two, and now they're using the technique of avoidance.

Screw it all! This is ANBU, and he's the captain! He should just conceal his feelings, and maybe even stop them. This was a mission, dammit!

With his decision in mind, he went inside to find Sakura, but he couldn't help but feel nervous.

….

Sakura was intently reading, so intent that she didn't notice Kakashi right behind her.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little proud. It was a great idea to look through Yoshinao's papers to find out more information about him, and possibly, why he is under attack.

"Panther," he said softly, touching her am.

Sakura jumped, dropping her scrolls. "Oh, uh- hi Dragon!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Have you found any information?"

"Yep. I found out that the seven tailed beast lives in the Land of Grass, who's name is Kaede, and he's an orphan. Apparenty, Yoshinao controls his protection, since he is only a young boy and Akatsuki is after his kyuubi."

Kakahsi nodded.

"They could be aiming to kill Yoshinao in order to extract Kaede's kyuubi easier.'

Kakashi smiled. "Great work. Also, watching in the same position is not a working idea. It may be too late when they already plan an ambush and attack …"

Sakura nodded.

"So, I'm proposing that 2 of stay at the castle, and 2 of us search around in the forest."

Sakura frowned slightly. _He's probably going to be with Yuki again. But I shouldn't care, because I have to get over this crush!_

"Because I am the captain, and you've found some interesting information …"

Sakura felt her bubble of hope grow …

"And you're a medic-nin and I'm ninjutsu, and we're both good in taijutsu and gengetu … there's likely going to be an attack …"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I propose that you and I will go search, and Yuki and Dajaku stay back here." Kakashi finished with a smile.

Sakura could've jumped for joy.

….

Just as Kakashi explained it to Yuki and Dajaku, he and Sakura were about to set off when they were cut off by a yelling chuunin.

"Yoshinao-sama!" the young ninja cried. "Kaede has been reportedly been captured not too long ago in the woods!"

Kakashi and Sakura immediately took action. They followed the chuunin to the place, along with Yoshinao.

….

When they arrived, they saw a ninja clad all in black, even his sheath, which was covering his eyes. All you could see was his cocky smirk.

You would already know that he is a very skilled ninja.

A young boy of around 13 years old, with black messy hair and orange, frightened eyes was tied with chakra strings, attached to 5 trees surrounding him in a circle.

That must be the seven tailed beast, Kaede.

The enemy had another member with him, a voluptuous woman with streaking green hair, and dark blue eyes, also wearing black.

The ninja clad in black casually stood up from the tree his was leaning on, to walk towards Kaede, bringing his hand around his neck with a kunai. Kaede was his hostage.

"Konoha ANBU ninjas, eh? It seems that Yoshinao-sama here is desperate. Getting the skilled ninjas to finish me off." He smirked.

Sakura's stance tensed. He seemed very skilled himself.

He pushed his hood back, revealing pitch black hair and eyes, a scar running across his right cheek. His Grass headband had a scar across it. He was a missing-nin.

He turned to Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi, huh? I remember you, you had the same mask even back then. You had to flee for you life when you were younger. Do you think you can handle it now, Copy ninja?"

Sakura could feel Kakashi tense up. He obviously didn't like his past being talked about.

The missing nin turned to Sakura.

"I see that you've brought along a partner. "he gave her a wink.

Sakura felt like gagging.

"The pink haired bitch really impressed me. Defusing my explosive tag, and extracting the poison from the woman's neck. I bet she has a lot to offer." He licked his lips.

Kakashi's fist clenched.

"Oh, oh. No need to be so hasty, Hatake. I know that something is going on between you two."

And then the world came crashing down.

Sakura's eyes widened behind her mask.

She knew Kakashi was surprised, too.

She began sweating. The tension is too hard for her to take.

Kakashi knows that I like him! And he likes me!

"What? Don't act so clueless. You're both talented, but I guess you're just chicken when it comes to-"

"Shut up!" Sakura acted on impulse. Something ANBU should never do.

She was about to run forward, ready to punch him to obliviation, when Kakashi softly touched her arm to stop her.

Sakura shot him a confused look.

"If you like each other … I don't see what's holding you back." The bastard continued. "But I guess you won't be able to live any longer."

The other ninja sneered.

Suddenly, the black clad shinobi was in front of Kakashi in a millisecond, attempting to do an over head kick, when Kakashi effectively stopped it.

This fight has just begun.

….

Sakura knew she should start fighting, too.

"You!" she screamed over her shoulder at the chuunin ninja who showed them here. "Protect Yoshinao-sama!"

The green haired woman came behind her.

"Why don't you die, too? Little girls shouldn't pretend to be ANBUS." She hissed in her ear.

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

She jumped into the air swiftly threw a few transparent arrows.

The missing-nin used a long stick to block them, and dodged the rest.

When Sakura jumped down they began taijutsu.

She blocked the lightning fast hits from the woman with her arms, and then Sakura caught her off guard and got to hit her stomach with a chakra-infested kick.

The woman landed on the floor with a thud.

She got up and immediately began making hand seals, before water dragons swirled around Sakura, who jumped in the air. She made a number of hand signs, before putting her fingers to her lips to blow a fireball at the water.

It exploded, and Sakura flipped back to jump on a high rock, avoiding the water below them.

The woman was standing on her vertical stick.

After some hand signs Sakura made a gengetsu, as she disappeared into a swirl of cherry blossoms. It surrounded the woman who was losing her footing on the pole.

Sakura suddenly appeared behind her, similar to Lee's lotus position. She began to punch and kick the woman in mid-air, almost defeating her.

With the missing-nin's last amount of strength, she mananged to jump back onto the pole.

Sakura was on the rock, smirking. Lifting her finger up, she made her chakra string that was attached from her finger to her pole visible.

The woman's eyes widened. "How did-you …"

"When I threw the arrows. They had chakra strings attached." She remembered how Chiyo-baasama used it on Sasori.

In one flick of her finger, the pole collapsed underneath her, the woman's chakra so drained that she couldn't bring chakra to her feet and stand on the water.

For extra measures, Sakura made a lightning and wind combo, and slammed it into the water, making the whole thing explode.

The woman's remains were scattered all over the area.

….

It was hard for Kakashi to concentrate when he was busy worried over Sakura.

He almost got kicked in the face if he hadn't recovered that fast to narrowly miss it.

He already had this nasty gash on his stomach. His sharingan hurt from being used too much.

He needed to see if Sakura was ok.

"Who are you?" he asked over the ruckus.

"Kin Gamoki. Missing-nin from the Grass." He answered obediently.

"Why do you want to kill Yohsinao-sama?" Kakashi asked, after dodging a hit.

"I work for Akatsuki. They need to capture the son of a bitch Kaede."

Kakashi was surprised with his easy answer. He must honestly think that he could defeat Kakashi.

Not going to happen.

In a number of hand seals and a chidori powered hand, his opponent was finished.

….

Sakura ran towards Kaede, and using her kunai, cut open the char strings so that the boy was free.

Yoshinao and the chuunin ran over to her.

But someone is missing.

She felt Kakashi's weak chakra signature behind her.

Swifly turning around, she saw Kakashi holding his stomach and his eye.

She ran towards him so that he could fall on her.

"Kakashi, are you ok?!" she asked.

"I'm fine … Sakura. I finished him … off." He panted.

Sakura gapped at his wound. "Let me fix that for you."

He obediently laid down on the floor, watching as Sakura expertly concentrated on checking the wound.

He really loved her.

And he had to admit, he kind of liked the enemy.

He was really smart, knowing that if you love someone, go for it.

_Live your life with no regrets. _

Sakura could reject, call him a stupid, old man, or a pedophile …

But he'll never know if he doesn't try.

"_If you like each other … I don't see what's holding you back."_

He was a shinobi, he could die tomorrow.

He should live his life to the fullest when he has the chance.

….

Sakura began sweating as she felt Kakashi watch her intently.

She snuck a peek at him, he seemed really thinking, his eyes softening as he stared at her.

What if she wasn't here to fix his wound? He would die before he could reach Konoha.

What if Kakashi didn't survive today?

He's a highly classed shinobi, but she knew he was at the brim of death before.

He's been alone all his life.

He's been so mysterious and misunderstood.

_Pervert … Old man ... _ He's none of those.

Sakura has never met someone like him.

She likes it when he ruffles her feathers.

She loves it when he smiles at her.

And she loves it when he is staring at her like that.

And if he dies.

She wouldn't be able to handle it.

She probably would kill herself, too.

She'd feel guilt.

Pain.

Sadness.

Regret.

She has to tell Kakashi her feelings when he's still alive.

….

Sakura was so concentrated in her thoughts that she was healing one spot for a_ long _time.

That spot was beginning to hurt again.

"Sakura," Kakashi rasped out.

Sakura snapped back out of her reverie.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, taichou!"

"Call me … Kakashi."

Sakura blinked at him.

"I'm very sorry, Kakashi. I was-uh just caught up in my thoughts. I apologize."

He grabbed her shoulder for support so he could sit up.

"Sakura, I really need to talk to you."

Sakura nodded. "I uh- need to talk to you, too."

Kakashi smiled. "You started off as a … little 12 year-old genin. You were my favorite out of the team. Over the years, you became a strong chuunin under the hokage. I was impressed."

Sakura nodded.

"And then … I don't know where I was all that time, but … you became an _amazing_, high-classed, talented shinobi. You were a jounin, the master medic, and now, an ANBU. I feel so proud whenever I look at you.

At the same time, I feel so … ashamed of myself. I was such a bastard. Never paid any attention to you. You are the happiness in my life. "

Sakura's eyes widened. She never heard Kakashi call himself a bastard.

"Sakura," he breathed. "You've got to help me out here. I've- I've never done this before."

Sakura felt like she needed to tell him how she felt about him.

"Kakashi," she interrupted. "You were my genin sensei, who never ceased to impress me. You could defeat Naruto and Sasuke in one hand, and were the famous Copy Ninja Sharingan Kakashi.

Even though Iruka was nicer, and Tsunade helped me improve the most, you- … you were my favorite sensei."

"I _knew_ it," Kakashi added.

"And now you're… ANBU captain, and I can't believe it. My respect for you has grown. To a whole other level." She whispered the last part.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

_Live your life with no regrets _her conscious encouraged her.

"Kakashi … I- I really … like you. More than a friend."

….

**A/N: Ooohhh … What's going to be his reaction? Well, you already know he likes her. **

**Please review! **

**BTW: Sorry, I suck at 'confessing' scenes, and fighting scenes, too. :P**


	4. Mission Done, the Bar and a Walk Home

**A/N: I am so sorry for the extremely long wait. I've been incredibly inactive these few days because I was sick. I'm better know, so here's the 4****th**** chapter of 'Growing Feelings!'**

Kakashi stared at Sakura in complete shock.

He was dumbfounded, so say the very least. Too many emotions were running through his head at the same time in order to comprehend them all.

Kakashi was propped up on one arm, Sakura beside him, sitting on her knees. She was looking down at the floor, her face seemed pained, yet a slow blush was appearing, probably from embarrassment.

As Kakashi was sorting through his thoughts, a slow smile appeared on his face. Then it turned into a happy chuckle.

_Sakura likes me, huh? And all this time I was worried she wouldn't fall for an old sensei like me!_

He immediately felt his ego rise and himself feel extremely cocky. Looking back at Sakura, he still noticed she wasn't looking at him, but at the floor.

She was looking really ashamed and embarrassed an upset frown on her pretty features that still made her cute. She was probably worried that he didn't return her sentiments.

Kakashi felt that he needed to show her that he liked her too.

….

_Damn!_ Sakura thought to herself. _I'm such an idiot! He was probably going to say something like I think of you like a little sister or daughter … not something like a lover! _

She heard him chuckle.

_He's laughing at me now. Any second he's going to go, "I'm an old captain and you're a young team member, this doesn't make any sense-"_

All of a sudden, she felt muscular arms wrap around her back and pulling her closer, making Sakura fall onto Kakashi. Since he was still injured, Kakashi's grasp on Sakura was still weak, but steady, he didn't want to let go of her. Sakura began wrapped her arms around him, too.

"Sakura," Kakashi breathed into her hair. "I really think you're something, I really like you, too."

Sakura felt her heart rise with happiness, an idiotic grin finding itself on her face.

They hugged each other closer, they both really needed this.

Sakura could feel Kakashi's loud and fast heartbeat through his clothes. She still couldn't believe what is going on.

The feeling was indescribable.

….

Slowly Sakura pulled away, sitting back onto her knees.

"Well then," Sakura breathed "I guess I need to start healing you, now."

Kakashi chuckled. "I think so,"

Sakura blushed, before she began making hand signs and a bright green glow appeared from her fingers. After a few minutes, Kakashi's bloody gash was fully healed. Her medical skills were amazing.

Sakura was finishing up, wiping the blood away. She felt Kakashi's eyes tranced onto her, and couldn't help but feel extremely self-conscious.

But at least she knew that he liked her, too.

Suddenly she realized she was still on a mission. She quickly snapped her head back to look and see if Yoshinao, Kaede or that chuunin saw their little confession-hug scene.

Luckily, Yoshinao and the chuunin were busy talking with Kaede and attempting to tend his little injuries.

"So then," Sakura looked back at Kakashi. "I guess my first ANBU mission is a success?"

Kakashi nodded. "It was better than a success." He winked at her.

Sakura chuckled, slowly standing up and dusting off her pants. She held her hand out for Kakashi to take, and together they walked over to the Kaede.

….

Yoshinao, the chuunin, Kaede, Sakura and Kakashi walked back to their palace.

She really didn't want people to know about their new feelings for each other, because it'll just cause chaos.

Kakashi was in front since he was the captain, and the rest were behind him.

Suddenly, the chuunin decided to strike up a conversation.

"It's Sakura, right?"

Sakura blinked back at him. "Yes, it is."

Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha, but he seemed very distracted because he could hear their conversation.

He wasn't very fond of another guy talking to Sakura.

"My name is Akio, and I'm Yoshinao-sama's assistant."

"Interesting." Sakura replied.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. It seems like Sakura doesn't want to talk to him, either. She didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"So, you're Konoha ANBU?"

"Mmhm" Sakura wasn't sure if she was able to tell him any more information.

"Are you new to-"

Kakashi had enough of this. Immediately he turned around, slamming his book shut. He looked down at the little chuunin, his face cold.

"Listen, the Konoha ANBU is completely confidential. The amount of information you need is suspicious."

Kakashi growled.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I-"

"I won't be able to tolerate this stupidity next time." He threatened.

The frightened chuunin nodded. "I'm deeply sorry, sir."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, before swiftly turning around.

Just as he turned around the air wasn't as dark and suffocating anymore. Akio shakily wiped the sweat on his forehead and for the rest of the journey, kept his distance from Kakashi and Sakura.

….

Once they made it there, Kakashi held a short meeting with the team members to get them acquainted on what happened. Soon after they took off back to Konoha, all the while acting as if nothing happened between Kakashi and Sakura.

….

_Hokage's Office, 6:00 p.m._

Kakashi stepped forward and handed the scroll to the hokage.

"The mission was a success. No casualties or dramatic details."

Tsunade-sama nodded, quickly scanning the scroll before putting it beside her, bring her hands back into their position interlaced under her chin.

"Who was the Assasin?" she asked.

"Kin Gamoki. He's a missing nin from the Grass. He works for Akatsuki who are after all the tailed beasts. The heir of the Grass country, Yoshinao has control over the protection of the 7 tailed beast who is a young boy by the name of Kaede."

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully, she must be comprehending things slowly. Probably too much sake.

"Mission well done, Dragon Squad. I'm happy to see you're coping well, Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, shishou."

Lady Tsunade waved a hand as if to clear something. "Nah, don't call me 'shishou' anymore, Sakura. You're no longer my apprentice. You've grown, you're now in ANBU!"

Sakura nodded. "Sorry, it was just a habit, Tsunade-sama."

"Well then Squad 4 Dragon, there's no missions for you that I know of now, so the rest of your night is free. But be prepared to be called for another one at any time."

"Hai!" they all replied, before Sakura 'poofed' in a flurry or cherry blossoms, Kakashi in a swirl of leaves, Yuki in a spray of mist and Dajaku in the smoke.

They appeared a split second later outside the Hokage's office, bidding their farewells.

"See you Sakura, Taichou and Yuki!" Dajaku was the first to leave, casually turning around slightly to wave at them while walking to the far off distance.

"Well, catcha later Sakura! See you too, taichou," Yuki bid her goodbyes second, walking off in the opposite direction of Dajaku.

And here Sakura and Kakahsi were.

Together _alone. _

Sakura felt herself feeling the tension, it was nerve wracking. Might as well get the hell outta here.

Kakashi planned for Sakura not to leave. If she tries, he'd stop her with a pathetic excuse.

All of a sudden, Sakura's blond haired flirtatious and incredibly annoying friend came running towards her.

_What was her name … Ino? Ah yes, daughter of the Inoichi Yamanaka. _Kakashi thought. _She's very annoying._

"Oh My God Sakura, I caught you just in time. And look, you've already finished a mission, too!" Ino squealed.

"What is it, Ino?"

"You know how it's Friday night?"

"Yeah?"

"And you're free?"

"MmHm."

"And there's a bar just around the street?"

" … uh yeah?"

Sakura didn't like where she was taking this. Kakahsi narrowed his eyes at the Yamanaka. He knew exactly what she wanted, and needed to stop Sakura. He really wanted to be with Sakura alone.

"Forehead, can't you see? You still need a boyfriend, and there's a _bar _just down the _street_! It's your chance! There's no arguing that we're going to go down there and have the time of our lives!"

Kakashi frowned. He hated that Yamanaka.

"Um, Ino … that sounds like fun but I'm really tir-"

"Drink some sake and you'll totally forget about it!" she squealed. "Trust me, by the end of the night, you're going to have a boyfriend."

Kakashi snorted in his mind.

_Damn right she is._

_It'll be me. _

…_._

Sakura hesitantly bid goodbye to Kakahsi before following Ino to her apartment to 'pamper' up.

Once they were inside Ino's apartment, she immediately began rummaging through her closet.

"There's no way you're wearing that." Ino gestured to Sakura's ANBU uniform. "The guys would be too scared to ask for your number."

Sakura sighed.

"And you should be grateful that you have such an amazing friend of yours who's willing to help share her clothes."

"I'm quite aware of that, so thank you, Ino."

"No problem."

All types of shirts, skirts and dresses went flying out of the closet as Ino kept rummaging.

"Ah ha!" Ino exclaimed finally, standing up and wiping some sweat from her forehead. "This dress is _so _for you. I got recently, but I never wore it. So here you go."

Sakura knew it was going to be some slutty piece of fabric.

She looked up at the little black dress Ino had in her hands.

For the first time, Sakura actually like what Ino picked.

It was a black halter V-neck dress that went down to Sakura's mid-thigh. The material was soft and comfortable, and the bottom was wavy, the ones where you can twirl in. It had a white waistline belt, and on one side on the bottom, there was a small triangle-like cut to show off more skin.

It was pretty slutty, but Sakura still loved it. It was Friday night, she's still single, and they're going to the bar. Why not?

"Oh my god Ino, I love it!"

Ino smiled triumphantly. "I knew it, Sakura!"

Throw in some black high heels, a white purse, black earings and Sakura's pink hair slightly curled and done up in a messy bun with bangs on the side; you get the perfect outfit. The dress even showed off her curves.

Sakura even put on some make-up, but not too much. She looked perfect.

"I'd totally fuck you if I were a guy!" Ino complimented. (A/N: I stole that from another fanfic … sorry ;))

Sakura furrowed her brows. "I'd rather not know that." She joked.

Ino was finished, too, with a strapless, mini tight white dress that stopped just below her but. Talk about slutty.

The two casually walked towards the bar, knowing that they're going to seduce the crowd.

….

_The Bar_

Sakura has been to the bar before. And it's the same.

You can hear the sound of glasses clinking with each other and people talking. It was dimly lit space, and on one side of the wall there were the bar tenders, and people could sit down on the stools facing them.

Or they could chose to sit on one of the tables scattered around.

The smell of alcohol was strong and undeniable. Sakura could also smell sweat.

This bar was usually for civilians or ninjas on their free time, or just had a rough day. All in all, Sakura always managed to recognize someone.

Once Sakura and Ino arrived, most of the talking and noises stopped.

They were the center of attention.

The men were watching their every move as they walked by, some brave enough to even give a whistle.

They obviously didn't know that Sakura was in ANBU.

She began feeling really self-conscious.

In the corner of her eye she saw Naruto waving enthusiastically.

"Sakura-chan!" he screeched. "Over here, come join us!"

Sakura smiled. Naruto always manages to break the tension in the air.

As she made her way through, slowly the talking continued, and before she knew it, the bar was just as rowdy as before.

"Hey Naruto," she greeted before scanning her eyes over the table.

There was Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Hinata, Chouji, Neji and Tenten. She greeted them all.

"Wow, Sakura, you look _amazing_," Naruto drooled, a bright blush on his cheeks.

Sakura chuckled.

Suddenly Ino appeared behind Sakura.

"Sakura, come here!" she pulled on Sakura's arm.

Sakura found she and Ino looking at two jounins, who she had no idea their names and what they do. Once of them was eagerly eyeing Ino, and the one with the messy dark blue hair and purple eyes was checking Sakrua out.

They were cute, but Sakura really like another man.

"Sakrua meet Takoto," Ino introduced the purple eyed man. "You two can get acquainted."

Sakura desperately searched around for help.

….

Genma sat at a table with Kakashi, and some other jounins and ANBUs.

"Hey Kakashi, is that Sakura?" Genma asked, putting down his glass.

Kakashi nodded, his eyes staring intently at his book. He knew she was going to the bar, that's why he came too. He saw her when she came in, and like the crowd, was completely amazed by her appearance.

And now she was talking with another guy.

Kakashi really didn't want to watch, so he pretended to read. It was very distracting. And even though he told himself not to, he can't stop looking up at her for the umpteenth time.

They both confessed to each other, so now what?

"Man, she's hot." Genma said bluntly. "Got all the right curves. I love women like that."

Kakashi's grasp on his book tightened.

"I can't believe you haven't fallen for her yet. She's the one everyone _dreams_ of. Whoever she likes is incredibly lucky."

Kakashi's face contorted into a cocky smirk.

"She's really wasting her life on that loser. Look, his cup is shaking. Any second now, the un co-ordinated bastard's going to trip over his feet and the wine is going to go all over Sakura's dress. Disaster."

Kakashi gave a forced grunt of acknowledgement.

"I'm going to save her." Genma decided. Suddenly he thrust his hand in the air. "Hey Sakura, come over here!" he beckoned.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He looked up.

As their eyes met, Kakashi felt shivers run down his spine.

Sakura furrowed her brows at him, as if wondering why he was at a bar.

Kakashi gave a shrug.

He watched as she politely denied whatever the man she was talking with, and made her way over.

"Uh, hi Genma. … Hi Taichou." Sakura said a little hesitantly, standing behind them.

"Wow, Sakura. You've _grown_" Genma's eyes were on her boobs.

Sakura frowned. She cleared her throat so his eyes would snap back to hers.

Because if it didn't, Kakashi would've ripped out his private part and tongue.

"You look lovely, Sakura." Kakashi told her.

Sakura gave a sheepish smile. "You like it? I mean Ino was just like-"

Kakashi chuckled. "Have a seat."

Sakura plopped down on a chair in between Kakashi and Genma.

Throughout the night, Sakura was having a great time. Kakashi was actually very funny. He kept making her laugh. She really liked being with Kakashi.

….

Suddenly, people around the table began to get up. It was late, time to go home.

After Genma left, Kakashi lead her towards the door. "I'll walk you home." He offered.

It was really awkward as they were walking.

Just the sound of the leaves crunching below their feet.

They were walking beside each other, Kakashi's head stuck into his book.

Sakura frowned. It was cold outside. Especially in her short dress-

"Sakura, you're freezing, here, you can take my vest." Kakashi offered, finally talking.

He handed her his vest, and she put it on.

It didn't really help much.

But she was happy that he tried.

She took a deep whiff of his vest, which smelled of musky pine, forest, and something … something that really suits Kakashi.

Sakura exhaled dreamily.

"Do I smell good?" Kakashi joked, he was watching her.

Sakura's eyes flung open at him in disbelief. He was _watching_ her?! How embarrassing! How could she get a cold when her face was that of a tomato.

"Um …"

"You don't have to answer that."

"No uh … you smell good. Yeah." She blushed.

Kakashi smiled. "Glad to hear. Glad to hear."

….

Once they reached Sakura's apartment, Sakura returned the vest.

"Thanks for … walking me home."

Kakashi nodded.

Sakura took a step forward, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Sakura," Kakashi mumbled in into the chilly autumn air. "You like me, right?"

Sakura froze. She slowly nodded.

"Can I come in? I mean to talk about-"

"Sure, Kakashi. You can come in." she unlocked the door.

Kakashi took in the warm, cozy, color co-ordinated space. "Nice place you've got here."

"Thanks. Make yourself at home."

They plopped onto the couch.

"So," Kakashi began. "I guess we start dating now?"

….

_REVIEW, I LOVE TO READ YOUR FEEDBACK!!!!_


End file.
